Mass Effect Chronicles of the Night Crawlers
by Starknight 'Renegade
Summary: Alternate First Contact War, Ready for a Hell of a Story? Update 1/27 /2014 Check my profile for a polling on more stories! Hurray for Writers Block!
1. Prologue

Mass effect Chronicles of the Night Crawlers

Prologue:

Year: 2015

/

/

/

Location: United States of America (U.S./U.S.A.) (North America)

Event: 2nd American Revolution.

Status: Rebels seizing control of States/ Federal Government Unable to "Control" the situation, nation put on Marshal Law, all rights have been stripped, fueling the Rebels cause.….

Update…. The Rebels have created a New Constitution ( A copy of The U.S. Constitution but Strengthened [The Rights have been solidified.}.).

2016: The U.S. remaining leaders, afraid of losing more states, call an emergency meeting with the UN in hopes to receive foreign assistance.

Update…

The Rebels have given birth to a new Government The Night Crawler Republic.

2017: The NCR is defeating the U.S. man power, with new Fighters, Tanks, and Prototype-Cybernetic Soldiers.

2018: Supreme Commander has declared that the Remaining traitors to the Constitution, should no longer soil the name of the U.S., the NCR has been informed to recognize them as the D.S.A. (Divided States of America)

2019: EU economy has collapsed, last ditch effort, European Union Shuts down, The European Countries attempt to create their own currency to restart Europe's economy, and unfortunately only 53% of Europe was able to save their countries from an economic collapse.

2020: The NCR invented materialization factories, the NCR can now materialize limitless amount of resources.

Update: UK pulls out of Support of the D.S.A.

2021: D.S.A. now running on War Economy, emergency orders are given to withdraw all troops back to North America.

Update: Mexico joins in the war to support the NCR.

/

/

Update: NCR Diplomats are sent to Canada.

/

/

Update: NCR has hacked in to the Missile Defense System, D.S.A. Unable to use Nuclear War Heads.

/

/

/

Update: Mexico Joins the NCR….

/

/

/

2022: NE of the D.S.A. Territories are suffering from Starvation and Police/ Military Brutality; D.S.A. Resources are at an all-time low.

/

/

/

Update: NCR Breaks through Defensive Lines on D.S.A. border.

/

/

/

Update: NCR orders an all-out attack on D.C.

/

/

/

Update: Canada Joins the NCR.

/

/

/

Update: All foreign Support for D.S.A. has withdrawn.

/

/

/

Update: D.C. has fallen.

2023: Remaining D.S.A. Governors are surrendering to the NCR.

/

/

/

Update: China and Russia have ceased all communications to North and South America.

2024: North America has been united under the NCR.

/

/

/

Update: The Supreme Commander, Supreme Marshal, Supreme Chairman, High Night Crawler Council, Night Crawler Council, High Night Crawler Government, and the Night Crawler Government, have ordered a massive reconstruction effort to repair the damage from the war.

/

/

/

2025: Reconstruction efforts are under way….

/

/

/

Update: Night Crawler Currency has been formed.

/

/

/

Update: The European Nations are requesting financial assistance from the NCR.

2026: 48% of the Reconstruction efforts have been completed.

/

/

/

Update: UN calls for an Emergency meeting with the NCR.

/

/

/

Update: UN world leaders demand the NCR to share the Materialization technology; the NCR leaders are disgusted and furious from the demands. In response to the demands the NCR leaders immediately leave and sever all connections to 75% of the World Leaders.

/

/

/

Update: Diplomats are sent to the NCR, to forge alliances.

2027: SK, Japan, Israel, Australia, UK, Ireland, France, Germany, and Switzerland, have allied themselves with the NCR.

/

/

/

Update: NCR allies are reaping the benefits of the Alliance.

/

/

/

Update: NCR medical technology made a breakthrough, Cybernetic Limbs, once applied to the missing limb, the Cybernetic Limb will grow muscle and skin again. All veterans receive limbs at the expense of the NCR.

2028: The South American Union has sent a letter of Annexation to the NCR.

/

/

/

Update: NCR Leaders are preparing to Annex South America.

/

/

/

Update: NCR has broken up South America in to many new states.

/

/

/

Update: China loses control of Panama Canal, relations worsen.

2029: NCR leaders came to agreement that the Night Crawler Republic shall now be called the Night Crawler Empire (NCE).

/

/

/

Update: SK requests immediate military aid, to wage war against NK.

/

/

/

Update: NCE begins to send an invasion force to NK.

/

/

/

Update: China fearing an imminent invasion, strengthens there borders.

2030: NK surrendered to the combined forces of NCE and SK.

/

/

/

Update: SK assumes control of NK territories; the Republic of Korea is formed.

2031: NCE begins launching new satellites in to space.

2032: NCE begins construction of a transport ship fit, to take off in to space (size estimate: 3 Naval Dreadnaughts),

/

/

/

Update: Transport ships filled with Cybernetics construction workers (Legionnaire workers.)

2033: Transport arrives at Mars, Legionnaire are given orders to terra form the entire planet.

/

/

/

Update: Materialization factories are being set up to materialize the necessary resources to Terra form the planet.

/

/

/

Update: NCE send more transport ships to Mars, in hopes to speed up the process.

2034: NCE sends construction drones to the Moon, the NCE wants a massive military base on the Moon.

/

/

/

Update: Russia and China invade Western Europe.

/

/

/

Update: Middle Eastern countries aren't making enough income since the NCE trade offers more for a lot less.

/

/

/

Update: NCE military power has reached an all new high.

/

/

/

Update: Mars terra forming project, has completed the Oceans, Drones begin constructing air filter stations, to filter out the Dust on Mars.

/

/

/

Update: NCE has constructed an AI to run the NCE Network.

/

/

/

Update: European Allies, request immediate support from the NCE to fend off Russia/China's attacks.

/

/

/

Update: Russia and China has threatened the NCE with Nuclear war if they intervened.

2035: NCE AI launches a cyber-warfare against Russia's and China's Missile defense system, they lost all control of all missile silos.

/

/

/

Update: NCE deploys their navy to invade Russia and China.

2036: China strikes first and invades the Continent of South America.

/

/

/

Update: Invaders are met with Heavy Resistance.

/

/

/

Update: Invasion fails; China is unable to secure their forces on NCE soil.

/

/

/

Update: Russia and China prepare for a joint invasion of the American Continents.

2037: Civil Unrest spotted in China, the people send diplomats to the NCE leaders to send help.

/

/

/

Update: NCE answers the call with an invasion force.

2038: China is under siege from the NCE.

/

/

/

Update: Japan steps in the war in full support of the NCE.

2039: The Republic of China, can no longer hold the coasts, and withdraw forces in to the Heartland.

/

Update: China's Military resorts to chemical warfare on their own cities.

/

/

/

Update: The Mars Terra form project shows great project, air has been filtered; soil will start to be placed.

2040: NCE AI has been upgraded, the AI has given the blueprints for their Cybernetic Prototypes.

/

/

/

Update: The Legionnaires have been upgraded from drone to AI status.

2041: China's leaders go off the radar.

/

/

/

Update: Russia's government goes off radar.

2042: NCE medical has made a new breakthrough, Clock Shots. (Reverse the Human body to the age of 20.)

/

/

/

Update: Shots will be regulated.

2050: Mars Terra Form project is 75% comlete.

2060: The Moon is completely covered in Militarized bases.

/

/

/

Update: Insurrection attacks have been spotted in North America.

2070: The Remaining Government of Earth, begin to integrate with the Empire.

2080: Anti-Racism act has been passed (3 strike warning).

/

/

/

Update: This Act was question to interfere with the First Amendment right, Some NC leaders have replied with: you have the Freedom of Speech just not the freedom to Hate your fellow man. No matter the Color of your skin, we are all human.

2090: Mars has been Completely Terra formed; Hundreds of Transports begin to be shipped out.

2100: Earths Population has reached an all new high. Cities and Urban areas have increased in size.

2110: Mars Housing projects have begun.

/

/

/

Update: NCE has increased the Numbers of Materialization factories to meet the demands of its consumers.

/

/

Update: Civil Unrest spotted on mars.

/

/

/

Update: Insurrectionist involved in Colonial Unrest.

/

/

/

Update: Civil Unrest Put down.

Update: Artifact has been spotted on mars.

/

/

/

Update: Mass Relay Discovered….

/

/

/

Update: Transport Ships are sent through….

/

/

/

Update: Uninhabited planet found.

/

/

/


	2. Chapter 1

Mass Effect Chronicles of the Night Crawlers

Chapter 1: New Beginnings.

The year is 2115, The Night Crawlers have been expanding their territory throughout the Sol system and beyond. The Night Crawler Empire, as of now has 52 worlds, in the five years with the Mass Relay. Due to The Night Crawler Technological advance, Mass Relays became obsolete, light speed travel was proven safer and more efficient. The Night Crawler Empire thanks to their technology expanded beyond their system, but this faithful day will mark this very day in Night Crawler History.

NCE-Scout Vessel "Lions Pride"

Location: In Orbit of Newly Discovered World "Planet X" Twelve times the size of Earth.

The Unmanned vessel carrying, a large white colonial shelter. The Descent of the vessel was a bumpy ride for Sgt. Alex, he was tasked to gather samples of the Tropical stormy hell hole of a planet, not only that but he had to live down there for two months, for a reward of he got to name the planet of his choosing…. Within reason. At least the Shelter had Television, Internet, and a small Prototype of the Materialization, he would never run out of supplies, he could just materialize any type of food or drink.

Actual Intelligence "Jenny" activated Alex's Comm.

"Alright Alex you'll be landing soon, Gasmask on, wait till the scanner finishes the scanning of the atmosphere."

Alex looked out the window of the shelter as it was being lowered.

"That could take a couple days, Jen."

Alex could hear Jenny sighing.

"Toughen up Alex you're a Marine."

"Yeah yeah…"

There was a pause for a moment, the shelter hit ground locking itself into the dirt.

"Alex… Good luck."

"Thanks Jenny."

Alex was equipping his Black Camo armor, putting on his helmet and gloves, along with his boots. Before he approached the First door that led outside, he equipped his Gasmask. Alex stepped through the first door, approaching the second just a few feet away, the first door shuts behind him. Alex took a deep breath in his gasmask. The Second door opened allowing Alex to explore the forested planet, all Alex could think about it was, it was the winds were loud and the Rain was heavy. Continuing downhill, he needed to collect samples of the terrain, he needed to find a stream, perfect water samples there.

Alex Had his V3 AR-15 strapped to his back, he heard of the Lizard Fish dog like creatures and they were on 50% of the planets they found. He was not going to be some Lizard Fish Dogs meal. As Alex moved through the brushes of vegetation, he could hear a small stream through the storm. Alex Smiled through his mask as he approached the stream.

"Yes! Stream located, get the sample, and goof off all day in the shelter! Can't wait to Play my Xbox Twenty Two! "(Yes Xbox is still around.)

Alex Kneeled back up as the sample was his, just then his back bumped in to something, He as well as the person he just bumped in to turned around. In his sights was a Human-noid Species wearing an environmental suit and a Red Hazey Visor. Alex's Eyes behind his mask just widened as well as the Alien's.

"AHH!"

The Alien started to fall back, but before she could she grabbed Alex's armor. Both Alex and the Alien began to tumble down the hill crushing the Vegetation as they went along, after a minute of tumbling down the hill they finally reached the bottom, rolling off of each other, Alex got a tare in his armor's Sleeve. While the Female Alien got a tare in her legs suit.

/

/

/

Arisha was shocked and yet excited, she just encountered another species who wore and Enviroment suit.

"Keelah! What a fall, why did I grab on to him…. I hope he's alright and….. Oh no He's got a tare in his suit I can see his skin!" Arisha Thought.

Arisha crawled to Alex on her knees, Alex was vision was blurry, he bumped his head on a log, but fortunately the helmet took the pain. He finally came to it, when he saw the Alien approaching him. Before he could do anything, the Alien took out a binding strips from her pack on her right hip, she fixing the tare on his armor.

"Zu, mor' al, Qizela tu?"

Alex could only raise his eyebrow behind his gasmask?

"Uh what?"

/

/

/

Arisha' now raised her eyebrow behind her helmet.

"What? Oh.. Bostet' you don't have a translator, I can understand you but you can't understand me damn it… Oh Keelah, my suit!"

/

/

/

Alex saw the Alien frantically trying to patch something on her leg.. A tare.

"Hey are you alright?"

The Alien brought up her three fingered hand gesturing to not worry. But something was wrong she was coughing, heavily.

The Storm picked up violently, and the Alien was stumbling on her feet.

"We got to get out of here…. I got to get her back to my Shelter." Alex thought.

Alex approached the Alien sliding a hand under her two legs, and one behind her back, picking her up he made his journey to his shelter.

/

/

/

Alex approached the first door, as the white door slid opened and closed behind him. Alex approached the second door, only for the small room to spray it entirely with a white smoke. Alex immediately rushes in putting the Alien on the table.

/

/

/

Arisha saw the Alien remove his Gas mask, shocking her of two things, first off he didn't need that gas mask, and second of he looks Quarian!

"Keelah."

The Alien approached her wound on her leg, looking to open the suit, Arisha immediately stopped his hand.

"No, you can't take this off, I'll Die!" She coughed violently after her outburst.

/

/

/

Alex saw that she was very ill and possibly dying, he approached the medicine cabinet and pulled out a Syringe that said Immuno-Shot XVI. He approached the Coughing Alien, injecting the syringe through her suit, a small yelp could be heard from the Alien.

/

/

/

Arisha felt her body shiver when he injected that syringe into her.

"What did you-" She stopped noticing she wasn't coughing.

Arisha removed her mask, making the Alien's eyes widen.

/

/

/

"What the…. You … you look Human.."

"Human is that what your species is called?" Arisha thought.

/

/

/

_What did you think? Rate and Review For More!_


	3. Chapter 3

Mass Effect Chronicles of the Night Crawlers

Chapter 2: First Contact Scenario.

Alex was still in Awe of how Human this Alien looked, but the problem still stood, how to even communicate with her? The Arm tool would possibly substitute for a… no that's only good for scanning….

"I don't know if you can understand me-"

Before Alex could continue Arisha, just shook her head in an up and down direction.

"Wait, you can understand me."

She shook her head again.

Alex turned around and headed towards the monitor on his computer. When he entered the site he was connected to an Actual intelligence, Braker. Alex connected the ear piece to talk to him. Beside him lied the data pad which had the information of the planet, the scanner completed its scan of the atmosphere from Alex's Colonial Shelter. [Review]: Suited for Colonization, Simple Comm Buoys must be placed on Stations outside the Planet's atmosphere to Receive incoming messages across the colonies, and outgoing messages from the planet. Alex uploaded the data to NCE command, and then activated communications with Braker.

"Sgt. Alex how can I help you?"

"Braker I need a translation program, Asap"

"On which human language?"

"Neither, Alien language."

Braker's eyes widen, a couple seconds later his holo projector buzzed before quickly answering.

"Materializing Nanite Translator, Inject through arm."

"Thanks Braker, can you contact NCE Command about this situation?"

"It's already done Sargent, a Legionnaire Detachment are on their way."

"Legionnaire's?"

When the Legionnaire Humanoid Cyborg's received the Actual Intelligence Upgrade, they intergraded within Night Crawler Society, becoming the second species to join the Night Crawler Race. There were some in the Empire who were afraid of the Legionnaire's, probably from watching the Terminator Movies. R&D development however explained, that Actual Intelligence are not dangerous, however Artificial Intelligence is, due to the Corruptibility it can receive.

"Problems, Sargent?"

"No, none at all, it's just they scare the living Sh!t out of me."

Braker just gave him a long stare.

"I was joking."

"Uh-huh. Afraid of the machines much?"

"This conversation is over."

Alex ended the chat, not giving A.I. Barker the satisfaction of outwitting him.

/

/

/

When the Materialization machine finished the Nanites, Alex picked it up injecting his wrist. The nanites that streamed through his body felt like Ice going through his veins, then a jolt could be felt on his neck. The nanites were now in his brain.

"Are you Okay?" Arisha asked as she saw her savior, shaking a little bit.

"Yeah just the translator taking its toll on me."

Arisha's eyes widened

"Wait you understood me?"

Alex just nodded, yeah it was all in that shot. Arisha cocked her head in confusion.

"What was in there?"

"Millions of Nanite cells."

Arisha was now catching on.

"wait nanites, as in Nano technology."

Alex just nodded in agreement, leaving the Arisha speechless. It was now time for the questions, before the Legionnaires came.

"So—What are you?"

"Quarian, and you're Human."

Alex remembered that he said the word "Human" around her. Alex was assuming she put two and two together, guessing he was Human.

"That's right, you must of heard me when you removed that mask."

"Speaking of which, what was in that syringe you gave me to take out my fever, I should be dead right now."

"A different type of Nanite cells, we have cases like you on our Colonies, people with weak immune systems, it started after the Colonial Unrest on Mars."

Mars Arisha thought, is that the Human Home world.

"Mars? Is that your Home World?"

Alex knew that Arisha knew nothing about his society.

"Home world… No, it's a Colony not far off from Earth our Home World, but I wouldn't call it my Home world."

Arisha thought she hit a sensitive spot.

"Oh I'm sorry, did something happen to it?"

"No, I was just born on the moon orbiting it, well if you can call it a moon anymore, Luna Station, it's completely covered in cities and Military bases."

Now the confusion was rising in Arisha, why would the Humans waste that many resources, to do that to their Moon.

"That must take a lot of Resources and materials to upkeep the station."

"Oh it does, but resources are not the issue."

"Why is that?"

Knowing protocol, he can't give any answers to her.

"Can't really talk about it, to foreign nationals, it's supposed to be kept secret."

Arisha now knew she was prying in sensitive information, she decided to end it.

"Oh sorry."

Alex decided to change the subject as the awkwardness was rising, but before he could Arisha decided to question him.

"What's your name?"

"Alex…"

Arisha smiled at Alex.

"Alex… I like the sound of your name."

Alex was starting to blush a little bit.

"T-thanks…. Uh what's your name?"

"Arisha Vas Monet Nar Rayya."

Alex's brow just arched over his left eye.

"Vas Rayya, what?"

Arisha just sighed.

"Vas means part of, Nar means born of."

Alex was starting to get it.. at least he believed.

"Oh okay, your name is Arisha, you were born on the planet Rayya, and colonized on the planet Monet."

Arisha just bursted into laughter, leaving a confused expression on Alex's face.

"What's so funny?"

Wiping the tears from her eyes, she started to settle down.

"Rayya and Monet are not planets, their ships."

"Oh so you're a spacer."

"Spacer?"

"You know people born on ships."

"Oh then yes, I am a… Spacer."

"So what is your Home world called?"

"Rannoch, but no one lives on it anymore."

"Why is that?"

Arisha looked outside at the storm picking up, and then looking down on the white metallic floor.

"Rannoch was taken from us, along with our colonies."

Taken Alex thought, were they in danger?

"Who took them?"

Her answer came out like viper, preparing to strike at its victim.

"The GETH took our Home world and colonies."

Sensing that the Geth are a hostile alien race, he decided to question her further.

"Who are the Geth?"

"Our ancestors A.I. Creations, that's why our people hate any type of intelligence that is computerized, even V.I.'s."

Alex's Eyes just widen, realizing what was just about to come for a friendly visit and interview.

"Uh-Oh."

Arisha's received yet another confused expression.

"What's Uh-oh, did something happen?."

A computerized voiced came from the door.  
"Authorization accepted welcome Legionaire #1293 "Arthur"."

_UH-OH, How will Arisha react? How will she take it? Why aren't you Reviewing more, why aren't you rating it?! Lol jk. Excited for more?_

**NCE CODEX**

**Colonial Dispute/Unrest: On the Year 2112, territories on Mars seceded against the NCE. The Rebels on Mars planned to use NCE technology against the Empire, this ended horribly for the Rebels, due to the Technology security is ran by the Mother A.I. Several hours later after the Mars defense grid went down, NCE Shock Troops coordinated by the DIA, (Defense Intelligence Agency.) Landed and suppressed the territories of Mars. Political reform was placed on Mars to ease tensions (AKA): Night Crawler Assimilation Party.**

**A.I. vs A.I.: Due to the rise of NCE technology, Actual intelligence, was a necessity in the Empire, from simple security systems at the bank protecting your Identity, to sensitive Military information, the Empire however Illegalizes the creation of Artificial Intelligence, after the Mother Actual intelligence, found out that the Colonial Unrest was instigated by a rogue Artificial Intelligence, therefore all Actual intelligence must be created and assisted by the Mother A.I. **

**Materialization: The Top secret technology must never be shared to foreign nations, Materialization is the reason why the Empire Expands quickly, the only people in the NCE to have this technology, are controlled by the Top officials in NCE politics. Materialization factories, next to the Imperial Palace are the most secured factories in the Empire; Factor workers consist of Legionnaires only, due to the corruptibility of Greed.**


	4. Chapter 4

Mass Effect Chronicles of the Night Crawlers

Chapter 3: Expected Arrival.

Arthur came through the second door examining the situation, Sgt. Alex York, mouth was agape, expression seemed shock, while Alien on the left of him had her eyes twitching. As Arthur stepped closer to the two, Arisha made a mad dash behind the couch for cover, while activating her Omni-tool. Still processing what was happening, Arthur made his way towards the motionless Marine.

"Sgt. York, Night Crawler command has ordered me to-"

Arisha Interrupted the Legionnaire, by shooting an Overload at the Machine. To her surprise and dismay the overload shot from her Omni-tool had no effect. Arthur just turned around to look at Arisha, then looking back at Alex.

"Have I offended?"

Alex leaned over Arthur's shoulder, to see Arisha hiding behind the couch.

"Arisha, it's okay, he's not going to hurt you."

Arisha leaned her head up to see that the synthetic hasn't killed Alex yet.

"Is he going to kill us?"

Alex just shook his head, signaling her. Arisha slowly rose from behind the couch and cautiously approached both the Synthetic and Alex. Arisha decided to play it safe, by hiding behind Alex. Arthur was still confused of what just transpired.

"Sgt. York, Night Crawler command has ordered me to debrief you, and to see if the reports of a first contact scenario were correct, but it seems you already engaged in first contact. I'm here to bring you to the Frigate NCN Jericho. "

Alex gestured Arisha by pointing at her.

"What about Arisha over here."

Arthur quickly turned his head at the direction of Arisha.

"That's up to her, just try not to do a discharge at me, it won't work."

Arisha was starting to get nervous, she thought what kind of a machine is this, if this was the Geth none of us would've survived during our flight from the Homeworld.

"What are you?"

Arthur glanced at Arisha giving her a slight smile, under his metallic mask.

"I am Legionaire Serial # 1293, or you can refer to me as Arthur, I am an Actual intelligence."

Arisha folded her arms together, and gave Arthur a glare.

"You mean Artificial Intelligence."

Arthur just shook his head left to right.

"No Artificial Intelligence is flawed, forming meaningless consensus, no freedom, no privacy, and no thought, The study of Artificial Intelligence is outlawed throughout all NCE territories."

Arisha stance started to calm down, and her eyes were giving out a confused look.

"Then what's the difference of an actual intelligence."

"Actual Intelligence evolves, learns from mistakes, and makes coexistence possible, Every Legionnaire are fitted with an Actual intelligence."

"But have you asked the question?"

Arthur's enhanced his volume to hear Arisha.

"What question would that be?"

"Are you alive?"

There was a silence for a moment.

"No, we haven't asked such a meaningless question, for we know the answer to it, and before you reply with your next remark, all Actual Intelligence believe, and that we are fully alive, just not like the Founders."

The Founders? Arisha thought, who are the founders?

"Who are the founders?"

Arthur tuned his head towards Alex, then back at Arisha.

"The Founders are the species who formed the NCE and our Creators…. Humanity."

Arisha eyes widened, her head turned back to Alex.

"You created them?"

Alex had to be careful of the next words, he needed to choose them wisely.

"Yeah a while back."

Arisha, couldn't believe it, they were able to coexist with their creations, she finally decided ask what the NCE is that the machine keeps repeating.

"Alex what is the NCE, that it (points at Arthur), keeps on repeating."

Arthur of course intervened before Alex could explain.

"The NCE is the Night Crawler Empire, the term Night Crawler is a Race among the Empire. The Night Crawler Race consist of two species, Humans, and Legionnaire's, and I'm a he not an 'it'."

An Empire, how powerful are they? Arisha thought.

"So what are you doing out here."

Alex rubbed the back of his neck, trying to explain, but Arthur intervenes again.

"Sgt. Alex, was assigned to this world to Recon and Review this world for two months, once the scanners were complete on ground side, we colonize the planet, but it seems this planet is taken by your species."

Arisha quickly replied to Arthur, like it was urgent.

"Keelah, no this isn't our world, I crash landed on this planet a week ago, I was trying to scan the area for suitable food, but that's when I bumped in to Alex, and well he sort of saved my life."

Arthur was now intrigued of what just developed, was it by chance that she crashed here.

"How did Alex save your life?"

Five minutes later…..

"I see so he injected you with this syringe?"

Arisha Nodded.

"I see… when I entered the room my scanner was picking up two human signatures, but as I stepped in closer to the signatures, I could see it wasn't human but an adaptability rate."

"well the syringe did save my life, I should technically be dead right now."

Arthur activated his medical sight, to covertly scan Arisha's body.

"Your Immune system is building immunity, yet adapting at the same time."

Before Alex could intervene in the conversation, Arthur's radio goes off, with the deployment officer on the end.

"Arthur, we're waiting on your go."

Arthur quickly grabbed his radio, to reply to the officer.

"I'm on my way, over and out."

A S.T.A.L.K.E.R. transport comes swooping down from the planets atmosphere, cleanly latching on to the colony shelter, and taking off to head to the NCN Jericho.

**NCE CODEX**

**S.T.A.L.K.E.R. Series aircraft: The S.T.A.L.K.E.R. series are a series of Aircraft ranging from Drones and fighters, to Transports, and Troop Carriers. S.T.A.L.K.E.R. series have stealth capabilities that nations would kill to get their hands on, only one of the S.T.A.L.K.E.R. series has ground to air capabilities.**

**Legionnaire's: Legionnaires date back to the second American Civil War predate before their Actual Intelligence capabilities, Legionnaires are the Vanguard of the Empire, and the most feared on the battlefield. Legionnaires are Humanoid machines with the strength of a bulldozer. Legionnaires are highly respected in the Empire, they are allowed to vote, own houses, etc.. As of now there are several Classes of Legionnaires. Legionnaires are the second species to be accepted in the Night Crawler Race.**


	5. Codex

Mass Effect Night Crawler Chronicles

CODEX

Insurrectionists: Shortly after World War 3, some of the Old Governments of Earth, who did not integrate in to the Empire, went off the grid, meaning there were never official annexation or surrender. Though the NCE is powerful in the areas of technology and military capability, the Empire does not have a strong grip on their territories. Shortly after the Colonial Unrest on Mars, the groups who oppose the Empires influence, no longer use NCE technology, due to the fact that the vehicles and defense grids they use the Mother A.I. will seize and use it against the rebels. The Insurrectionists during the rise of the Colonial era targeted NCE Government Buildings, and Military bases. The years that followed, the insurrectionist attacks became more desperate and bolder. The Insurrectionist began attacking Spaceports, Civilian Government buildings, and even assassinating politicians. The Message the Insurrectionist send to the Empire is clear: Give in to our demands or die.

Cracked Militia (Post-Colonial era): Cracked Militia was named after the first armed division in the forming of the NCR. Later in the Years of Expanding beyond the Sol-System, a group took up the name in the Empire. Today Cracked Militia is a Pro-Human Organization, meaning they only accept Humans in their Splinter Group. The Cracked Militia may not be in the Military of the Empire, but they are sometimes contracted in to Spec-ops. The Cracked Militia has been used many times in Counter-Terrorists operations against the Insurrections, though their tactics are unreliable due to the questionable acts they do to their enemies. Give or take these men and women would do whatever it takes to defend the Empire.

DIA: The Defense Intelligence Agency is a privately funded Organization that works for the NCE's Government. The DIA are relied on Black Op assignments, Covert Investigation, and is used in case of a "Fail Safe" Protocol. The DIA is also responsible for hunting down Spies, Infiltrators, and NCE most wanted. There are some Rumors that the DIA is a Conspiracy group, bent on proving that the High Government is planning to over throw the Supreme Commander. (DIA Tech will be added later.)

N.C.P.A.: Night Crawler Personal Army, are Shock troops commanded by officials in the High Government or Supremes. These soldiers are sent on assignments for state security or body guards for Government Officials. These Shock troops are also entrusted in suppressing Insurrectionists in the Military.

Kill Team: Kill Team is the Supreme Commander's own personal Shock troops. Kill Team Soldiers are the most feared and respected throughout the Empire. Kill Team is given the best armor, equipment, and weapons, but this is outweighed by the suicidal missions that they're sent on. Sometimes D.I.A. scores a win when they get to operate in a Kill Team operation.

_The Missions they gave us? Yeah they called them Suicide Missions.. We proved them wrong every time._

_Lt. Commander John [Classified] Post-Colonial Era._

Chain of Command:

**Supreme Commander – (If married splits the power with spouse) : This rank is not attainable by vote, it must be passed down to the next worthy Heir, by his or her choosing.**

**Supreme Marshall, Supreme Governor, Supreme Admiral, Supreme Chairman. (These Ranks are only attainable by the Votes of the Senate. [Supreme Governor is only attainable by the size of his territory in the Empire, right now the position is vacant due to the multiple contenders believing they're territories are the largest.]) Generals, Admirals.**

**High Government – High Council**

**Civilian Government- Civilian Council**


End file.
